Hawkeye
Clinton "Clint" Barton, AKA Hawkeye, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 56th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, where he fought against Green Arrow from DC Comics. History Orphaned at a young age, Clint Barton ran away to the circus with his brother, Barney (who would go on to become one of his greatest foes). At the circus, he mastered the art of archery and left after discovering his mentors were criminals, becoming a solo carnival act. During one of his performances, he witnessed Iron Man rescue some civilians and was inspired to become a costumed hero, using his archery skills to become the superhero known as Hawkeye. While he had a rough start and even collaborated with the then-villainous Black Widow to bring down Tony Stark, he eventually joined the Avengers and became one of its most valuable members. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real Name: Clinton Francis Barton *Height: 6'3" | 191 cm *Weight: 230 lbs | 104 kg *Has fought under four superhero names *Past Romances: 6 *Favorite Movie: Blade Runner Trick Arrows *Putty Arrows *Bola Arrows *Acid Arrows *Boomerang Arrows *Freezing Arrows *Parachute Arrows *Pym Particle Arrows *Adamantium Arrows *Rocket Arrows Feats *Can fire as many as nine arrows at once and hit all targets *Caught an arrow in his bare hand while blind *Once had a marathon 42 hour target practice session with no breaks *Infiltrated Dark Avengers HQ and took on Bullseye, Daken, and Venom *Strung a bow and fired an arrow before enemy could release his bowstring One Minute Melee Hawkeye appears in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought his DEATH BATTLE! opponent, Green Arrow once again, this time ending up losing. Hawkeye also briefly appeared in the Season 3 April Fools episode, Goku vs Sonic?, in which he and the Avengers are defeated by Goku handily. Gallery Tumblr_nsjrk6b4KJ1qbpvafo1_250.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee hdr-adamantiumarrow.jpg|Adamantium Arrow hdr-pymarrow2.jpg|Pym Particle arrows d8890b43fbf9f37044b3ea73cf9f59fe.jpg|Hawkeye's Arrows and Bow avengers-infinity-war-costumes-hawkeye-ronin-costume-211764-1280x0.jpg|Clint Barton as Ronin Trivia *Hawkeye is the tenth Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom and Wolverine, and with the next 16 being Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is the seventh Marvel character to win, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man and Doctor Doom, and with the next five being Venom, Black Panther, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. **He is the sixth Marvel character to face a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool and Iron Man, and with the next 12 being Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. *Despite the thumbnail showing Hawkeye in his classic costume, his sprite for the fight featured him in his modern outfit from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Coincidentally, the opposite is true for Green Arrow. *The DEATH BATTLE! info lists Clint as having fought under 4 superhero names, as he was also Ronin and Goliath for a short period in the comics. He was also once selected by Tony Stark to replace Captain America after his death. *Hawkeye and his opponent are the third pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke and Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, and with the next 11 pairs being Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. References * Hawkeye on Wikipedia * Hawkeye on the Marvel Database Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Human Category:Arrow Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Superheroes Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Metal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Merciful Combatants